Sister of a outlaw: Rubyflower
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: A anthropic fox form, family advice, action, adventure, romance.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Rubyflower here. Family and friends call me Ruby for short. I am a warrior of the Sierra Travelers. I have a apprentice, Pinepaw, soon to be a warrior as well. My home is a well-preserved headquarters for my clan, and there we keep a beloved secret. A world/dimension portal, in fact. Many, many warriors has already found homes in their chosen worlds. For me, my chosen world is Disney's 1973 Robin Hood. This version is one I particularly believed in, plus being anthropic animals gotcha to be cool. I always wanted to aid Robin, have adventures, and hopefully find what I'm missing in my heart. As you all may guessed, I want to be a fox like Robin himself.

It was a cool spring morning, and I was giving Pinepaw some points upon attacking the enemy effortlessly. I was wearing a feminine version of Robin's clothes. I took to wear a soft blue tunic, a copper blue skirt, sky blue leggings, and soft blue shoes. We were outside Upworld House which contains our home underground, HQ if you will. Then we heard shouts. Sunrise and some others who were hanging around Upworld House came out to join us.

"Any idea what that was?". I asked Sunrise promptly.

Sunrise sighed, "I have a bad feeling, but we better check this out.". I nodded in respect. It was Sunrise, Reedpaw, Lancefang, Goldfur, Pinepaw, and myself as we ran to the source of the shouts. We came to the south border where beyond the South Siders gang lives at. We saw in surprise and shock, a gang member protecting a warrior of ours, Leafpelt. Some distance in a threatening mood, we recognized Tazer and some familiar followers, through we didn't recognize Leafpelt's protector.

"Tazer, leave me and my mate alone! She doesn't want to see this, and I don't want her hurt.". Leafpelt's protector snarled indicting that he doesn't want to harm Leafpelt.

Tazer chuckled maliciously, "Fang, you betrayed us over a girl. You deserve to be dead.". Fang, Leafpelt's supposed mate looks like caucasian, muddy brown eyes, and roguish dirty blonde hair, wearing a dark green torn shirt, dirty blue pants, rusty brown boots. I could distantly see a necklace of a wolf fang hanging on himself. His stature is stocky on the low side, and I think he's like 6 ft high.

Fang snorted, "I have quit that name months ago once I met my Leafpelt, and my true name is Miles. I didn't betray you all, I simply left that life behind me.". He held his head high and proudly, and I glanced to see Leafpelt smiling in triumph and love.

Tazer snorted in anger, "Then it's time to settle this for once and all, exile!". Miles sighed heavily, and turned to assist Leafpelt up, and brought her to Sunrise gently, and to my surprise, I distinctly could see a small budge within Leafpelt, and realized that she's pregnant! He whispered to her quietly, and Leafpelt sobbed, giving a soft nod. Miles turned into the direction of Tazer who's strangely missing his dagger, then everything became so fast.

Miles fought like a two-legged wolf which preceded his old name. Tazer fought more like a humanized shark which makes sense of his long-held name. I was awestruck as my clanmates was as well.

Leafpelt whispered, "Tazer's challenging Miles for domination and name. Miles hated fighting, but this way, he told me that he fought many to get where he was at, until he changed his mind about the South Siders when he met me long ago.". The fight was fierce, and both received injuries, and some leaked blood, some didn't. When they finished, Miles sported injuries around the chest, shoulders, face. Tazer was marginally worse, his injuries was more around the neck, face, and arms. Miles won the fight.

As winner of the fight, he was able to tell the followers to pick up Tazer back to the South Siders territory, and that he and the gang must never intrude into the clan's territory forever, or they'll be warned quite intensively. The followers did so, and disappeared off with worn Tazer in tow. Miles turned to us, and smiled gently as Leafpelt sobbed happily, hugging him lovingly.

Miles looked at Sunrise, and bowed his head in respect, "Sunrise, on the condition that Leafpelt and our unborn child is safe, I will have my protection into your debt, if you may consider it.". Sunrise narrowed her eyes and nodded stiffly.

"You are a guest of my clan, and since you are Leafpelt's mate, you shall take part to be involved with my warriors. Do you accept?". Sunrise requested clearly.

Miles nodded, "I do, Sunrise.". Sunrise nodded and smiled softly at Miles. The rest of everybody including me congratulated Miles and Leafpelt on the win and the pregnancy. We got back into Upworld House, and down to HQ where Sunrise announced the news. Most was shocked yet accepting through some were weary and edgy of Miles. The rest of the day passed with Goldfur the appointed nurse of Miles & Leafpelt. It was discovered that she was about two months along. I was happy for her. I went to sleep, after Sunrise told me that tomorrow I will go to my chosen world, and Pinepaw will receive a warrior name. _This is going to be great._


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke up from my bed which is covered in reds/browns, and the wood itself is a European Beech which is very lovely. The floor from here into the bathroom is made of European Hornbeam which is very nice in texture. It is covered by a rather large rug crafted of bright colors in a pattern of flowers and stars. The walls is done in different ways. The north wall has a mural which contained the beloved characters of the movie. The west wall is painted a soft green, with movie merchandise shelved or hammered in. The east wall is painted to look like the Sherwood Forest, details and all.

I slipped into my present clothes, and went to the bathroom which has a stone sink painted in gold, held by a silver post with traditional grooves, and the toilet is porcelain, the shower is presented like the waterfall from the movie, only in miniaturize, and the water is natural-filtered. The walls is painted a soft amber brown. I brushed my hair and braided it English style. I headed out from my room toward my door, which holds the number #31. The doorway is hung by faux red feathers and pink flowers.

I got out, closed my door, and when I turned to lock the knob, I saw something hanging, and I smiled in surprise when I saw that it was my totem necklace. It was a fox cub in silver surrounded by a white jewel on each side, and the fox cub's eyes is ruby red. I put it on myself, and then skipped ahead to the cafeteria, humming a tune. I grabbed breakfast, and sat down at a table with Pinepaw who's looking half-slept. I nudged him awake.

"Wake up, kiddo. It's your day to be a warrior at last, and I am going to my world as well.". I chirped happily. Pinepaw grinned at that, fully awake now, then we went ahead to eat our breakfasts. I saw Leafpelt showing Miles around, and I grinned slightly as Miles seemed to try to understand the clan routine. I saw Sunrise, and she nodded toward me, gesturing at Pinepaw. I nodded, and when Pinepaw was distracted, getting dessert. I gave a sign to gesture what I think Pinepaw should receive for his warrior name. Sunrise smiled, gestured that she understood, then walked off in the direction of the portal room.

Pinepaw came back, giving me a bowl of Jello, saying it's my day too, as he has the same thing for himself. I thanked him, went to finish dessert. We got up, and we heard a loud howl, and I knew it was Sunrise. Everybody including Miles, guided by Leafpelt, and us, hurried down to the portal room where the portal is glowing the usual rainbow colors. Miles looked entranced by the portal until he was nudged by Leafpelt, shaking out of surprise.

Sunrise gestured for Pinepaw to come forward, and he did.

"Today, we have a apprentice whose will be a warrior. Pinepaw has fought well within the clan. Rubyflower, has your apprentice learned well?". Sunrise announced clearly.

I smiled, "Pinepaw has learned very good from me, and I admit he has taught me some things as well. He deserves to be a warrior, my leader.".

"Then, before heaven and earth, Pinepaw, do you promise to guard the clan with your life, as long as you live?". Sunrise asked seriously.

Pinepaw took a breath, and held his head up, "I do, Sunrise, on my honor.".

Sunrise nodded, "Before this clan, from this day forward, Pinepaw is now Pinefur.". We echoed the new name, and the freshly-warrior Pinefur smiled very widely. I looked at Sunrise, and she gestured at the portal, and I nodded. I gave hugs and said goodbyes to all the warriors, and gave Miles a command to care of Leafpelt. He nodded, and he said he swore to, upon a time ago. I smiled understanding, and took a stance toward the portal, then ran, jumped into darkness. I landed upon the ground on fours.

"About time you got here, old friend.". chirped a voice.

A sigh, "We're talking in the dark, Caleb.". replied another voice. The tunnel instantly turned into light, the surroundings forest.

"Well, that's much better.". said the first voice. I turned to see two people who I was shocked to see.

"Mama, Caleb!". I whispered-shouted in surprise as my eyes was threatening to wet with tears. Mama is tanned, bright brown eyes, and auburn red hair, wearing a bold blue sundress with tan sandals. Caleb looked like he's 12, wearing a light red shirt with gray swim shorts, barefoot, and has bleached blond hair, and bright blue eyes. It was so long ago. We were at the beach, and Mama asked Caleb and me if we wanted to grab some ice cream. I said no, and Mama and Caleb left, with Caleb telling me that he will share his bowl with me when he gets back. I nodded and headed to swim, unknowing my life is forever changed that day. They were hit by a speeding car and died instantly. Caleb was my best friend, almost like siblings.

I ran, hugging them tightly and tearfully. "Mama, Caleb. I missed you so much.

Mama smiled softly, "We missed you, darling.".

"I knew my parents was upset and all, but they moved on after you moved away with your dad.". Caleb replied matter of factly.

Mama nodded, "And I took care of Caleb back in heaven, knowing his parents would want me to.". I tilted my head.

"Isn't why you are here, to see me before I get going to my world?". I asked curiously. Caleb smiled, nodding.

Mama chuckled, "I was surprised when you got to the clan and everything. I am so proud of you, Sierra, darling.".

"Yeah, that name Rubyflower, I love it, and you're a warrior, which is so cool, you are like whoosh and zoom.". Caleb exclaimed, trying to copy a couple of my moves. I laughed, seeing Caleb looking so funny as he did my moves in a clumsy, uncoordinated way. We all caught up, talking and etc, until Mama announced that she and Caleb has to go back. I sobbed gently and peacefully as my heart has fully healed, and hugged them one by one so warmly. Mama waved goodbye, then disappeared in a beam of white light. Caleb saluted me, and told me that he'll wait for me in heaven with ice cream for me. I nodded, and he disappeared in the same kind of beam.

I looked around at the forest, and saw that the end horizon has a bright light peeking through, and I walked up to it, then jumped into it, hearing the familiar voice of Alan Cock' Doodle talking.

"Now, in this version of the animal kingdom, the story of Robin Hood is very real, plus he has help as well. Little John, Friar Tuck, and a very special person, Rubyflower. Who's she, you ask? She is the sister of the famed Robin, and here's her introduction of the story.". Then I heard nothing, and fell into darkness which surrounded me and I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone. I have my friend, Lollilelou12 helping me in this story as well. Enjoy her stories, and the rest of my stories, my viewers. Please give good reviews, and NO INSULTS. Again, thank you, and have a positive, happy time!**

I groaned lightly, blinking to the daylight that just intruded into my face, and I rubbed my face, stopping when I saw my hand, an red furred hand in fact! I got up in surprise, and looked down at my body, and saw that I am still wearing my clothes, but this time, I am furry and got a tail too. My fur is ruby red, with a cream white chest, tipped in the tail as well, and my hands are dark red. I walked to a stream that I just noticed a moment ago, and looked at my reflection. I got a cream white muzzle, my eyes remain light blue, and my eye lining is dark red, and I got a mane at the back of my neck which is dark red. The inside of my ears are pale cream, and tipped black at the top, my nose is black, and I got a flower earring in my right ear. _Huh, not bad. Pretty much what I was thinking, through the mane was a surprise. I like it, very much like it, indeed!_

I held my totem necklace and beeped it to call Sunrise.

"Hello, isn't this working?". I chirped curiously.

"Crystal clear. I can hear you, Rubyflower.". replied Sunrise quietly.

"Thanks, Sunrise. I better see where I am.". I commented.

A chuckle, "Good luck, Ruby. Bye.". Sunrise said clearly, then my totem beeped, ending our call. I looked around to recognize that I was in Sherwood Forest, but it was difficult to make out my location. Suddenly I heard yells and shouts, and I instantly ducked down into some bushes, moving slowly and quietly as distinct footsteps got closer and closer. I peeked through to recognize Robin being chased by the Sheriff and a few minions through there's someone I didn't recognize, whose's running beside the Sheriff.

(?‛s P.O.V.)

I ran through the forest after Robin, I managed to get ahead of the others and I tackled Robin.

(Robin's P.O.V.)

My mind was fuzzy for a few seconds but I saw who tackled me, it was a female tiger. She had light grey fur and blood red stripes, wearing a blue shirt and black shoe., The female had bi colored eyes, one was sapphire blue and the other was ruby red. The odd thing was that she wasn't the slightest bit tired from running.

(Rubyflower's P.O.V.)

I gasped as I watched Robin get tackled so fast by that female tigress, and I snarled lightly as I jumped out of the bushes, and with a big leap, I pounced upon her, knocking her off from Robin.

"Go now!". I shouted toward Robin, and Robin only got up, ran as the Sheriff caught up to the tigress who got up a few feet away from me. Somehow her eyes mesmerized me, but I shook out, hearing the minions' shouts. I ran off, hearing frantic running from me, and I was panting slightly. I got to this grove, and around the corner, I saw Robin upside down, hanging from a branch, his hands out, gesturing to catch me. So, I grabbed his hands, and we swung up higher into the tree. Robin put a finger up to his mouth to gesture to be quiet, and I nodded. We kept quiet and glanced down to see the sheriff and the tigress looking confused, then they spoke.

(?'s P.O.V.)

I looked around, confused when the sheriff spoke up "Mutant eyes! Go check in the trees, don't let them escape!".

I sighed, "That's not my name". I sad before jumping into the trees and bolting up one.

(Rubyflower's P.O.V.)

I thought to myself, _'What is her name?'_ when Robin nudged me, and gesturing to say that we have to separate. I nodded again, and we went opposite ways, I into the rightmost tree while Robin went left. I was scrambling up a branch when I crashed into her, the tigress. When I came to, only a few seconds later, I found that I was literally face to face with the tigress, and our noses was touching. She widened her eyes and gave a soft yelp of surprise, and I frantically got up, not wanting to be caught by her, and I jumped off into another tree with vines this time, dispersing from sight. Inside my mind, I repeatedly flash-backed to her, the tigress. Her eyes, her clothes, her fur, her soft, sad voice. Soon enough, I heard nothing but the wind and the tress above me as I went deeper into Sherwood Forest.

(?'s P.O.V.)

Angered and confused about the events that happened, I changed my plans and ran after the girl, skilfully and quietly jumping from branch to branch, I saw the girl and I stealthily hid behind the tree she was going to pass then, as soon as she passed the tree, i jumped quietly and pinned her. "Be still, little girl, or you'll never move again". I growled, my red and blue eyes glowing slightly.

(Rubyflower's P.O.V.)

I snarled lightly, "I am not a girl, I am a woman!". I rammed my knees up against her stomach, earning a pained breath from the tigress. My fur prickled in defense as I got up, slightly hunched, my legs poised to run if the tigress tries to do more.

(?'s P.O.V.)

I groaned as I clutched my stomach,Ii felt blood rising in my throat and I hacked it up, my sapphire blue blood stained the tree branch. "My blood color is...disgusting". I growled, some of it staining my sharp teeth, I turned tail and ran where Robin went.

(Rubyflower's P.O.V.)

I was confused at the tigress's disgust at her blood, and I watched her run off. "She is strange, that one.". I muttered loudly.

"Yep, she is!". chirped a male voice above me, and I looked up to see Robin sitting upon a tree branch. I heard angry howls far off, and feminine shouts far off. I recognized the sounds as the Sheriff and the tigress.

I chuckled, "You gave them the slip, didn't you?". Robin gave a wink and a sly smile.

"The name's Robin. Robin Hood. Yours?". asked Robin in a friendly tone.

I smiled, "Rubyflower. I'd rather be called Ruby.".

Robin nodded, and dropped down to the ground beside me, and I found that he was a whole foot taller than me. "Nice to meet you, Ruby. I think we will have a beautiful friendship.". He chirped, giving his famous grin. Soon enough, we stroked up a conversation, and became fast friends, and we went off, with Robin leading the way, to his hideout. Here and there, I thought of the tigress and wondered of her name.

(?‛s P.O.V.)

I smelt the air around me, I caught ruby's scent. "I'll be right back, sheriff". I said and I followed the girl's scent.

It wasn't long before I found them, but instead of charging, I waited and followed, I listened in on their conversation about me.

(Rubyflower's P.O.V.)

I spoke casually, "Hey, Robin. Have you ever seen that tigress before?".

Robin shook his head, "No, afraid not. I have never seen any tigress or her in Nottingham all my years. Old Prince John or the Sheriff must have found her somewhere else, and hired her to get me and my band.".

"Huh. She somehow tracked me so fast, and her speed, wow. I'd have to say that she could almost match up to me and you, Robin.". I replied in awe and curiosity.

Robin shrugged, "All the more challenge, the excitement grows. Did you hear of her name yet?".

"Nope. I only heard that old Sheriff insult her by her eyes just like you did. Heck, I came here because of the stories about you, but hearing that Sheriff insult a woman, a tigress at that, it's not respectable!". I scoffed and snarled lightly.

Robin sadly nodded, "And I wonder why he got picked as sheriff. Oh, wait, prince John did pick him! No matter, Ruby, we will get rid of that Sheriff and the prince once King Richard returns. I hope it's soon.". I nodded in agreement, then I heard a sound, my ears pricking up. I looked around and behind me, saw nothing.

"Ruby? Is something wrong?'. Robin asked worriedly.

I shook my head, "Nothing. I'm okay. Let's go.". Robin nodded, and walked to some tall bushes, disappeared, and I followed as I gave the surroundings a last look, then went in.

(?'s P.O.V.)

I hissed as Ruby almost saw me, I followed her and Robin to a clearing and my eyes lit up, I bet sheriff would like this information about the hideout, I went to leave when my foot slipped and I fell down _'Ok, act casual._ ' I thought as I sat there, then Robin and Ruby saw me.

(Rubyflower's P.O.V.)

I gasped in surprise then anger when she showed up. _'She must have found my scent!'._ Robin growled, narrowed his eyes, and grabbed a rope that I recognized as the clothesline, and swung the loop swiftly around the tigress, and tightening it. The tigress gave a pained cough.

I widened my eyes, remembering the previous incident. 'Robin, that's quite enough!".

Robin looked at me like I'm crazy, seeing my glare of anger, and sighed as he stopped tightening. I huffed lightly in relief.

"Are you here to spy on us, tigress?'. Robin accused, glaring lightly at her.

(?'s P.O.V.)

I grasped my red eye and hissed. "If you must know, I was going to tell you that Prince John is holding a drama contest tomorrow, I'm just really a backup warrior...because of my stupid mutant eyes, and yes, I will be entering, if you want to find out what happened to me, and want to know my name. meet me in disguise after my act". I growled, showing my cut on my wrist from falling, my sapphire blue blood shocking robin, then I jumped into the trees and left.

(Rubyflower's P.O.V.)

"Do you think she's lying?". asked Robin.

I shrugged, "We don't know her well enough, and we can still hide in the trees to watch her if the drama contest is real".

"A drama contest? Neither it's a trap for me, or it's just a fetish that old Johnny has this month.". Robin commented.

"Prince John has a fetish every month?". I asked in surprise.

Robin nodded, "He had a circus last month.". I raised an eyebrow at that, and shrugged noncommittally. The day passed with Little John, Friar Tuck, and some other Merry Men coming into the hideout and introducing myself, and having a delicious stew dinner that night. We planned all night for tomorrow, and went to sleep. Everybody neither slept in tents or hammocks, and for me, I chose an hammock. The next day, we got ready after having breakfast, the plan set if I or Robin is seen by the minions, the Sheriff, or Prince John himself.


	4. Chapter 4

(?'s P.O.V.)

As the contest started, I was the first one up, my music started playing and I walked on stage, the backdrop was a forestry place, then I started singing:

 ** _"There once was a girl, a robotic girl, with a crank sticking out of her brain"._**

I had a eyepatch over my red eye and it had a blue eye painted onto it.

 ** _"She never preformed with sadness or joy, she was just simply programmed to sing, so she sang..."_**

I moved to the side and someone backstage threw a red stone onto the space next to me.

 ** _"So, she sang, until one day, with no one around, this robot fell down and the crank, it broke off of her head"._**

I fake tripped over and my eye patched eye landed on the red stone, getting stuck in the eye patch.

 _ **"With the jar to her hard drive, she felt all alive, the old robot she used to be, DEAD".**_

I put both my hands to my eye patch and I pretended that I was in pain.

 _ **"There was rage in her brain, there was pain in her frame, there was love, there was hunger and strife".**_

I stopped and took off my eye patch and looked into a mirror, fake screaming at my red eye and sapphire blue blood.

 ** _"She felt lonely, rejected and at times, disconnected, no answer to the meaning of life"._**

Then rage was in my eyes as I went over to a cardboard cutout of a person before cutting it up.

 _ **"So, she sang...so, she sang...so, she sang".**_

I walked up to where prince john was sitting near the stage and bowed, showing the time he hired me.

 ** _"Sweet dreams are made of these, who am I to disagree? They travel the world on the seven seas, everybody is looking for something"._**

I got up and bowed to the audience before walking off stage to meet Robin and Ruby.

(Rubyflower's P.O.V.)

I was awestruck by the tigress's powerful emotional song, and she acted out so well. Robin was amazed as well. As she finished up, we went up to meet her by the bushes, I as a disguised old female dog with my voice toned to be creaky, and Robin as my nephew in the disguise of a spunky, polite male dog, with his voice toned to be deep-pitched. I was introduced as Flower, and Robin was introduced as Nebi.

I spoke, "Young lady, you sing so well. Why, my Nebi here nearly cried. Nephew, I could barely see her. What does she look like?".

"Great-aunt Flower, please don't embarrass me! She is a tigress, auntie.". Robin/Nebi spoke like he didn't want to be here right now.

I gasped, "Lords, a tigress. It has been years and years since I saw one! Dear, what may be your name?".

(?'s P.O.V.)

"Kuro". I said, keeping a straight face, prince John called for me, I nodded to Ruby and Robin before walking away.

(Rubyflower's P.O.V.)

"Kuro.". I said to myself as I glanced at Robin, and he gestured that we should get going back home, and I nodded. With checking around, we slipped back into the forest, removing our disguises, and we got home, seeing the band.

As Little John got ready to cook for lunch, I sat back into my hammock, resting my arms behind my head, my thoughts of Kuro. _'She's remarkable. I like her, and Robin likes her.'_ From that day, into a month, we saw Kuro here and there, striking short conversations, and seeing that she doesn't cause harm, we often invited her to hang out with us and the band in the forest, never the hideout. I think she's beginning to see the wrongs of Prince John and the Sheriff as time goes on.

(Kuro's P.O.V.)

I walked with Ruby and Robin as we talked about random things, when I sensed Sheriff. "Guys, run, Sheriff's here". I hissed.

(Rubyflower's P.O.V.)

I saw the Sheriff and his minions as soon as Kuro warned us, and she had to fall into the routine to fool the Sheriff, chasing me and Robin. We ran from arrows, dodging, and narrowly zigzagged when we saw Little John far up across a fence, waving to us. We caught up, swinging over the fence, the minions and the sheriff with Kuro far off behind us. Around the corner of a row of trees, I jumped upon Little John's shoulders, and Robin jumped upon mine, and he caught a very high branch, with the speed we're going, and the force of three bodies, we swung up very high into the tree.

We got quiet as my thoughts ran in my mind. _'Today is that day, where the boys rob the royal carriage. Tomorrow will be Skippy's birthday, and the day after tomorrow will be the archery contest with Maid Marian!'_ I got excited at the action I'm gonna do. I glanced down to see the minions confused and frustrated, and they left with the Sheriff heaving heavily far ahead, and looking red in the face. I saw Kuro muffling her mouth, presumably laughing at the Sheriff.

(Kuro's P.O.V.)

I tried my best not to laugh at the Sheriff as he slowed down and collapsed. "Mutant, get them!" He snapped, I glared at him before running after the boys and Ruby, I jumped into the tree they were in and laughed. "Most fun I've had since my brother left!". I said then trailed off as I remembered him.

(Rubyflower's P.O.V.)

I chuckled at Kuro's comment, and noticed the Sheriff left after a glance of frustrament, and then Little John said his line.

"Oh, Johnny bear, we're fine, just had a close brush with action, that's all.". I replied to him. Robin nodded, agreeing when Little John pointed out his hat, and my skirt. I glanced at my skirt, a half-hole in the right side.

I sighed, "Ok, perhaps we are getting lax these days, but hey, we are still faster than these minions. Am I right, Kuro? Kuro, you alright?". I looked at Kuro, who looked like she's staring off in the distance.

(Kuro's P.O.V.)

"Yeah, it's just I remembered my brother, that's all, I'll tell you about him later if I have the chance". I said, smiling.

"Ok, then". Robin said and we took off into the forest.

(Rubyflower's P.O.V.)

Soon enough, we heard the royal horns, and the boys got down to business, disguising and robbing Prince John while us girls watched from a reasonable distance, complimenting the boys' skills.

I laughed at poor prince John's fit, and Kuro chuckled as the carriage took off without the prince and his assistant, Sir Hiss. "Not bad at all, huh, Kuro?".

(Kuro's P.O.V.)

"That was too funny!". I burst out laughing, "How could he not see that? It was right in front of his face!". I giggled, then calmed down, I saw someone and I looked again, I thought I saw my brother but then as I looked, he wasn't there anymore.

(Rubyflower's P.O.V.)

I nodded, agreeing, and noticed that the boys had gone, presumably returning the money to Friar Tuck so he can get it to the people in equal shares.

"Well, Kuro, looks like we're free to spend the day. The boys will be fine on their own.". I commented airily. Kuro softly shrugged, and jumped out of the tree, and I smiled, jumping after her, and smirking slightly as I tagged her. Kuro looked shocked at first, then grinned slyly as she came along. I laughed, running away from her, zig-zagged around trees and bushes, jumping over logs. She tagged me quite quickly, then I smirked, catching up to her, hearing her soft laughter, ringing in the air. We made it into a meadow which was literally in bloom, and I chased her all around, crossing a stream by rocks.

I yipped in surprise as I slipped, falling into the water. I heard Kuro call for me as I came up, drenched, a vine upon my head. I scoffed slightly, glanced to see Kuro smile at me, and I couldn't help to smile back, and I giggled as well. I got out, shaking the vine from my head, my fur ruffled, and as I glanced up to look at Kuro, I couldn't see her. Confused, I looked around the stream, the meadow. I was ahead of the tall grass that laid among the meadow, then I was taken off guard, recognizing Kuro's stripes, we rolled as she pounced upon me. I wrestled her back as we landed upon a flat grass, cushioning our roll.

Kuro laughed victoriously as she saw that she pinned me, and I smiled, content on the grass. Suddenly the sun glowed on us, and I saw her in her beauty, and I realized that she wasn't just my best friend, she was what I was missing in my heart. I moved slightly and upwards, kissed her gently on her cheek. I leaned back, Kuro still, her eyes wide, turning to stare at me in shock.

(Kuro's P.O.V.)

I stared at Ruby in shock as she kissed me on the cheek, I looked around nervously before looking at Ruby again. Unbeknownst to me, a pair of yellowish orange eyes with purple irises was watching in the branches.

(Rubyflower's P.O.V.)

My light blue eyes stared up at Kuro's bicolored eyes as she looked at me. I lightly blushed.

"You are what my heart's missing. I love Robin as a brother, and Little John as a cousin/uncle, but you, Kuro, are much more than my best friend. Be mine?". I softly said as my ears flattened, awaiting Kuro's answer.

(Kuro's P.O.V.)

I was about to answer when I heard something drop from a tree, I looked up and saw someone familiar. "Hey sis, long time no see". he said.

"Eridan?". I asked

(Rubyflower's P.O.V.)

I noticed Kuro's about to answer me when I heard a sound, saw Kuro look up, her eyes recognizing somebody, hearing a unfamiliar voice. I turned my head around to see someone, presumably 'Eridan' from what Kuro said. I widened my eyes as I realized that this man watched us, and I snorted quietly in suspicion as Kuro looked down at me, her ears pricked in surprise before she got off me, visibly embarrassed. I lowered my eyes in silence and frustrated that I didn't get a answer, getting up.

(Kuro's P.O.V.)

"Eridan, long time no see!". I said before hugging him and he chuckled, "Yes, I see that you're doing well".

"And I see that your accent hasn't changed". I joked, Eridan glared playfully at me.

"Just because I have a strange accent doesn't mean you can say that". he said, I chuckled.

"Make me, blow-fish" I said, using the nickname that bothered him.

(Rubyflower's P.O.V.)

I dusted off any invisible dust from my clothes as I watched Kuro greet her brother, Eridan; a rather tall tiger with a unique color in his stripes and eyes which is purple. Yet the stripes are black blended with purple while his fur is red-orange. He wore a a dark brown tunic with a dark gray hat with a black feather in it, and he also wore dark gray fabric shoes.

I smiled softly at the obvious close relationship between the siblings, and I frowned slightly at the memory of my beloved old best friend where I was really close with. I shook my head, and walked up to them.

"So, you must be the brother that Kuro spoke of. Eridan is a unusual name through it seems to suit you well.". I commented.

Kuro smiled at me, and touched my shoulder gently, spoke toward her brother, "This is Rubyflower. She prefers to be called Ruby, and she does not like to be insulted greatly. Trust me, I've had the pleasure of receiving a blow for it.". I smiled softly, and had a shiver down my spine to realize that Kuro greatly respects me.


	5. Chapter 5

(Kuro's P.O.V.)

"Yeah, it is, but he's awesome". I said, Eridan smiled and hugged me back, smiling. "So, Eridan, how are things between you and Kari?". I asked, Eridan's face dropped.

"We broke up, she wasn't happy with me". He said sadly, I patted his back to calm him down.

"Cheer up, we're together again!". I chirped, Eridan smiled and nodded.

(Rubyflower's P.O.V.)

I thought of asking who's Kari, but I pulled back once I saw Eridan's crestfallen look. I then changed the subject to something positive.

"It's getting close to midday, and Robin and Johnny must be back at the hideout already. I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry for a hearty meal!". I smiled widely, subtly giving an invite to Eridan.

(Kuro's P.O.V.)

I nodded and so did Eridan, we made our way back to the hideout and talked about ourselves. "So, Eridan, how did you come to this place?". Ruby asked.

Eridan smiled, "I was just passing through, and to see Kuro who stayed in Nottingham for a while".

(Rubyflower's P.O.V.)

I grinned softly at Eridan, "Your sister Kuro has been great. She's a crafty woman, always tricking the Sheriff and helping us out. Granted, I and the boys are fine alone, but with Kuro, we have been better than ever!". Gave a wink at Kuro, who smiled gratefully.

Kuro smirked at me, "Who caught you and Robin in the first place? Hmm?". I chuckled merrily at that.

(Kuro's P.O.V.)

I laughed at Ruby's reaction and Robin brought up a question. "Kuro, I don't mean to pry but how did your eyes become that colour in the first place?". He asked curiously.

I looked at him and frowned, "Ff you want to know, ok, basically the stone my eye fell on was a mutation stone, they're very red and cause different effects based on the person who gets mutated, for me it was my eye turning red, but useable, and my blood turning sapphire blue". I explained.

(Rubyflower's P.O.V.)

I flicked my ears curiously, and asked, "Mutation stones? Is that found where you and Eridan came from?".

(Eridan's P.O.V.)

I remembered the horrible incident that happened to Kuro a few years earlier. "Yeah, where we come from, whoever gets mutated is treated like an outcast, that's why Kuro didn't like other people until she met you all". I said, Kuro nodded and hugged me, I hugged back and I spoke up yet again. "When myself and Kuro were five, a group of children hit me with stones, one of them was a mutation stone and it turned my stripes blackish purple and my blood royal purple, I later found out they did it on purpose to get back at me for sticking up for Kuro and fighting them". I said, ears drooping.

(Rubyflower's P.O.V.)

I frowned, my ears down, shocked at the terrible treatment Kuro received. I snarled lightly, "How dare they do this to you?! You did nothing, not you, Kuro, or your brother!". Then I sighed, "At least you're safe here, with friends, and me.".

I hugged Kuro lightly, and unknowingly to Kuro, I gave a soft, loving nuzzle. "At least you don't know the pain of losing family. I did, for years. I used to go to the beach, with my family, and my best friend who was a sibling to me. There was a carriage crash, and my mother, and Caleb was taken from me. I was only a kid.". and I gave a loud sob, thanking my family for bringing me here in my thoughts.

(Kuro's P.O.V.)

I hugged Ruby and pat her back softly. "It's ok". I said, Eridan walked up to us and nodded.

"We grew up without parents, you see, so we wouldn't know". he said.

(Rubyflower's P.O.V.)

I blinked at that comment of Eridan, and sighed, "I suppose so. Hey, is something burning?". I sniffed smoke.

"Oh, my stew!". shouted Johnny as he tried to stop the smoke from the fire, dropped the lid, cooling the stew off with a laundry shirt.

Robin smiled sheepishly, "Guess we weren't careful to watch the stew while we were talking. Sorry, Little John.".

Johnny waved a arm off, "No worries there, Robin. It's all our fault that the stew was burning. Luckily, it's not too bad.". as he continued the cooling, and twirling the stew around with a wooden spoon. I chuckled, grabbing some homemade wooden bowls with designs I did and gave one each to everybody.

(Kuro's P.O.V.)

I tried some of the stew before smiling. "It's really good!" I said, Eridan nodded and ate some as well, I looked over at Ruby and smiled at her before blushing and turning away. _'Do I like girls?'._ I asked myself in my head before eating some more of the stew.

(Rubyflower's P.O.V.)

I slightly smiled at Kuro's blush, as I held my bowl of stew. My design on my bowl is carved butterfly wings with hearts in the middle of each set of wings. Kuro's bowl is carved of flowers and suns. Eridan's bowl is carved of a river with fish leaping in and out. Johnny's bowl is carved of trees and leaves. Robin's bowl is carved of lightning clouds and raindrops.

"It's Johnny's specialty. Robin is awful at cooking, no offence, bro. I'm decent at it myself.". I confessed casually.

(Kuro's P.O.V.)

I giggled as they talked, Eridan looked at me happily. "You sure met some good friends, huh?". he asked.

"Yeah, they're the best". I said, Eridan smiled.

"If only it were that way where we grew up". he said.

"Yeah" I answered.

(Rubyflower's P.O.V.)

I smirked as we finished up our lunch, chatted, and showed Eridan around the hideout, giving him a hammock of his own. Eridan went for a nap, saying that he spent the morning walking before he came into the forest. I smiled amusingly at the mention, and I told the boys that I was going to check upon Friar Tuck. They nodded, and gave me two pouches of gold to give Friar Tuck so he can do his job of helping the townspeople. I asked Kuro if she wants to come along. She nodded silently as she looked deep in thought. We left the hideout, walking slowly, wanting to enjoy the sunshine.

I flashbacked back to the meadow, and blushed slightly, then sighed as I realized that maybe Kuro is uncertain. Then I was poked by Kuro's paw, and I looked over to see Kuro quiet as she looked like she's trying to think what she wants to say exactly.


	6. Chapter 6

(Kuro's P.O.V.)

I blushed as my tail wrapped around myself in nervously. "Uh...um...Ruby, I, well...I kinda, really like you". I stuttered, and my bicoloured eyes shifted around nervously, then I felt ruby hug me softly.

(Rubyflower's P.O.V.)

I chuckled softly as I leaned against Kuro's shoulder, relieved and happy to hear her confession, and glanced up to Kuro's bi-colored eyes, she stared at me, and somehow into her eyes, I could see a shine of love and curiosity. We almost matched up in height, myself only 3 inches shorter than Kuro. "I accept that you would need time to get used to this, Kuro. Just know this; I'll be at your company always, and I know you'll be there for me.". I replied calmly and softly as we got close, our fur touching, and I leaned up to hold my paw upon her shoulder while my other paw rested upon Kuro's back.

(Kuro's P.O.V.)

I sighed happily as I looked up at the sky, the sun was setting and it looked beautiful, I then looked over to my side and saw Eridan. "Someone's got a crush!" Eridan said in a sing song voice, blood rushed to my cheeks and Ruby seemed to be embarrassed as well as she pulled away from the hug as well.

(Rubyflower's P.O.V.)

I snorted lightly at Eridan. "You're supposed to be napping. Fine, you can come with us to the church, but stay outside while Kuro and I go inside.". I knew the church is over that ridge, and I started walking. Eridan chuckled.

"Well, I couldn't help myself to be curious about you two.". Eridan commented casually. Kuro shrugged noncommittally at that, and walked beside me while Eridan walked on the far right of us. We all got to the church, and Kuro knocked two times steadily.

A familiar voice called out, "Come in. All is welcome!". I and Kuro got in, leaving Eridan outside. Friar Tuck smiled merrily at us. He treated me like a dear niece which I very appreciated. For Kuro, I wouldn't know, though she's a bit more nicer to him than she would treat any citizen.. I pulled out the twin pouches of money, and handed them to Tuck, who looked gratefully.

"Dear child, how was the picking today?". asked Tuck politely.

I smiled, "It was particularly amusing. Nottingham will be relieved for a while, I trust?".

Tuck peeked into the pouches, and glanced up at us, "It will do just fine, young Rubyflower. And young Kuro, are you doing well?". He asked curiously at Kuro, who's right next to me. I slightly turned to see Kuro smiling softly.

(Kuro's P.O.V.)

I smiled and nodded, "I'm fine". before we started chatting, I felt a song linger in my mind as I drifted off into my dream world. Ruby looked at me. "What's wrong, Kuro, you're drifting off a lot". she asked.

"Nothing, just thinking". I answered.

(Rubyflower's P.O.V.)

I nodded at that, and saw that it's getting dark outside. I nudged Kuro lightly,and told her that we better go our ways for the night and tomorrow. Kuro nodded and bidden Tuck goodbye, and I gave a heartfelt hug to Tuck before we left the church, noticing Eridan reading the pedestals and tombstones. Kuro whistled to grab his attention, and Eridan looked up, smiled widely as he joined us. We stopped at the edge of the forest.

Kuro told Eridan that she had to go off into Nottingham to keep the Sheriff off our scents. Eridan joked, "Don't you worry, sis. I'll keep an eye for Ruby, lover girl.".

Kuro raised an eyebrow, and smirked as she suddenly hugged me, and gave me the same kiss as I gave her in the meadow earlier. I blushed slightly, and whispered to her, "Be careful, Kuro.". Kuro nodded at that, and she left in a rush to Nottingham. I gestured for Eridan to follow me home to the hideout, and we went to sleep in our respective hammocks. Slipping off to dreamland, I gave a last thought for Kuro, and smiled to myself.

-{Next day}-

(Rubyflower's P.O.V.)

It was my turn to go on Nottingham duty with Robin, while I left Eridan to hang out with Johnny, telling him to stay there until I or Kuro came later. I knew Kuro wouldn't want to see her brother caught by the Sheriff or anything. I was shocked by the families of Nottingham intending to call me Rubyflower Hood since they obviously heard how I helped Friar Tuck and the others including Robin. It was a happy morning, with the Rabbit family including Skippy. Of course, Robin gave him the familiar bow and his hat, and now with me, I gave him something he really appreciated. I gave him his own handmade bowl which is carved with rolling hills and rabbits eating carrots. He gave me a great hug, thanking me before he left the burrow with two siblings, heading out to try out his bow.

But everything changed once I left for Sherwood Forest, leaving Robin to continue his duty. I received a call from Sunrise, and I was devastated at what she told me. My father had passed on from cancer. _'He never told me! I should have been there!'_ I ran to the only place I knew I would be alone in my grief, sobbing as I remembered all so much of my father. I got my bright blue eyes from him, and my height as well. He had oak brown hair, and he always smiled that cocky smirk when he used to tease me and Mother when I was a kid.

Suddenly, I felt arms, soft, warm arms as I recognized as Kuro.

(Kuro's P.O.V.)

I was returning home to the hideout after I finished the dull duty of guarding the palace, with a few crude insults from the Sheriff. My ears perked, hearing sobs faintly, and I followed the sounds, the scent of Ruby intruding my nose, and I was suddenly concerned and worried for Ruby as I came upon the meadow, I and Ruby's place, where I had discovered Ruby's love for me. I saw Ruby down on her knees, just before the pond, sobbing, and her arms tight around herself. I stepped down softly, and as I got closer, the sobs tore my heart, I couldn't bear Ruby to look so wounded, so vulnerable like this. I wrapped my arms around Ruby gently, and Ruby froze in the middle of a sob, then turned her head into my chest, as I sat down beside her, adjusting to hold her in my arms.

"It's okay to cry, Ruby. I won't laugh or anything.". I spoke gently, and Ruby just spilled out, crying and whispering.

"Why didn't he tell me? It's my fault. He is gone. I am never going to see him again. I hurt so much. Father, why did you go? I can't stop hurting so much.". I said nothing, just held her softly and gently, resting my head upon Ruby's head, feeling her mane. I touched her back with a paw, and started rubbing it in circles, Ruby loosening her body, tears wetting my shirt. I and Eridan never knew our parents, always been outcasted as long as I can remember. Eridan had always been the rock in my life until I met Ruby and she has been slowly changing my life as I had ever known it.

I remembered a song that Eridan used to calm me down when I was having a temper, and I started to hum it, and I felt Ruby slowing down from her cries, slight hiccups here and there. I then sung softly, hoping to get Ruby out of her depression.

 _Fell from the grace of heaven's prow._

 _Listening as the abyss calls our names._

 _Descending stars from golden clouds._

 _Falling to the rage of angels._

 _Bring of light from on high._

 _Bound to the earth and unable to fly._

 _I don't know_

 _How can heaven love me?_

 _I don't know_

 _(You don't know)_

 _I don't know_

 _(You don't know)_

 _How can heaven love you?_

 _We loved in a time before the fall._

 _Welcome to the arms of solitude._

 _Beneath us, the heat that hearts exude._

 _Is this really heaven?_

 _We'd fight with the Gods for our dreams._

 _Where paradise falls, eternity screams._

 _I don't know_

 _How can heaven love me?_

 _I don't know_

 _(You don't know)_

 _I don't know_

 _(You don't know)_

 _How can heaven love you?_

 _The world is a gate._

 _To thousand deserts mutely and coldly._

 _She is lost, which you lost._

 _Stopped by nothing._

 _In my arms I shall hold._

 _Crystallized as starlight._

 _Lost in paradise._

Once I stopped, I felt Ruby moving her head back to glance up at me, and I smiled a reassuring smile toward Ruby, and Ruby sighed softly, and she turned her head into my shoulder, her muzzle touching my neck, and I saw her closing her eyes to darkness, exhausted after all that emotion. I couldn't blame her. Softly and slowly, I got up, one of my arms under Ruby's body, and my other arm enclosing Ruby around her neck, her head resting on my fur, her tail rustling softly against my legs, limp, yet waving through the motion I was doing. I carried her safely and carefully as I got to the hideout, and I saw the boys staring at me in confusion and concern. I made it over to Ruby's hammock, resting a pillow against her head, as I positioned her body gently into the hammock, her tail tucked in. My arms free, I sighed softly, as my paw moved to arrange her bangs neatly, a slight moan from Ruby, and I kissed her gently on the forehead before I left her alone.

I turned around to see Eridan staring in puzzlement, a question in his eyes, Robin and Johnny had concern and curiosity in their eyes. I spoke gently, "Don't disturb her, boys. She just went through something very emotional and life-changing. All I got is that her father had passed away, and she was in full grief and depression until I got to her.". The boys nodded and went on to make lunch, and Eridan told me that I shouldn't worry too much for he knows that Ruby's strong. I nodded, remembering Ruby's stubbornness to be strong no matter what. I just hoped that she will get better over time.


	7. Chapter 7

(Rubyflower's P.O.V.)

I woke up in my hammock, confused until I flashbacked why I was here, and I sighed heavily, mentally smiling at the song Kuro sung for me. I smelt something cooking and glanced over to see Kuro sitting near Eridan upon a log talking lowly, and Johnny hanging up clothes on the clothesline while Robin was stirring the soup, zoning out, mooning over Maid Marian.

I laughed at the incident of the soup burning, and everybody looked over at me. Kuro got up gracefully, and looked at me gently as she asked, "Are you okay, Ruby?".

I replied, "I'm getting better, but my heart still hurts. There were so many things we never got to do together. You would've loved Father, Kuro. He never cared who is who, as long as they are loyal and friendly to him. He'd be slightly shocked at the relationship we have, Kuro, but he would get over it almost quickly. He was going to teach me how to dance, but now I can't learn.". I looked down at my hands wistfully. Suddenly Kuro placed her hand over mine, and I looked up to her curiously.

"It has been awhile but I can dance, and well, I can teach you.". Kuro replied almost blushing in embarrassment.

I blinked, "Really, you will?". Kuro nodded firmly at that, and I smiled. Then we heard Johnny and Robin arguing about the needs of women, the topic being Maid Marian. Eridan chuckled amusedly at them. Friar Tuck came in, announcing the contest and the prize, with Kuro fetching my bowl, filling it with soup, giving it to me as I still sat in my hammock.

I laughed in merriment at Robin's dramatic flair, and we discussed the plan. Friar Tuck told me that there is a entertainment stage, and one woman gets picked to sing. Again, my disguised name is to be 'Mistress Selenia of Colchester', and I was to be disguised as a black fox with a handmade blonde wig, in a purple dress.

With the plan and the final details done, I went to bed, but before I did, Kuro taught me her favorite dance, which was the Irish jig. It made me laugh and my heart has lightened up some with the healing aid by Kuro. With the boys distracted, practicing their sword-fighting, we kissed gently yet lovingly. I sent Kuro off as she hugged Eridan, saying that she had to return to Nottingham again. I fell into dreamland soon enough.

{Next Day}

 _A beautiful day to trick a lion and a wolf, reunite two lovebird foxes, and fight rude/clumsy rhinos._ In my disguise, I joined along with Johnny introducing me to Prince John, and he gave a gesture for me to go on the stage. In the distance, I saw Robin in his stork disguise, and I smiled slightly as I saw Kuro guarding by one of the towers. I took deep breaths as I heard the head crocodile announce my disguised name, and the drums beating a slow rhythm.

"This song is to represent the women who had fathers, and I ask you all to listen.". I called out gracefully yet loudly. Then I began.

 **"The Call"**

 ** _It started out as a feeling._**

 ** _Which then grew into a hope._**

 ** _Which then turned into a quiet thought._**

 ** _Which then turned into a quiet word._**

 ** _And then that word grew louder and louder._**

 ** _'Til it was a battle cry._**

 ** _I'll come back when you call me._**

 ** _No need to say goodbye._**

 ** _Just because everything's changing._**

 ** _Doesn't mean it's never been this way before._**

 ** _All you can do is try to know who your friends are._**

 ** _As you head off to the war._**

 ** _Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light._**

 ** _You'll come back when it's over._**

 ** _No need to say goodbye._**

 ** _You'll come back when it's over._**

 ** _No need to say goodbye._**

 ** _Now we're back to the beginning._**

 ** _It's just a feeling and no one knows yet._**

 ** _But just because they can't feel it too._**

 ** _Doesn't mean that you have to forget._**

 ** _Let your memories grow stronger and stronger._**

 ** _'Til they're before your eyes._**

 ** _You'll come back when they call you._**

 ** _No need to say goodbye._**

 ** _You'll come back when they call you._**

 ** _No need to say goodbye._**

I stopped and there was silence at first, then it came noise. Cheers, whistles, claps, whoops, shouts of exclamation. I glanced slightly to see Kuro widely smiling as she clapped, an impressive shine in her eyes. Unknowingly, as I was distracted, Prince John had a look of admiration yet lust in his eyes. Then the head crocodile announced that it's time for the archery contest to begin. I stepped off the stage, heading to rest against the fence to watch the contest, cheering politely for every person who tried their best. Couldn't help it once I watched Robin win every time. _You just have to show off, don't you, bro?_

I growled lightly under my breath once I saw Robin arrested. I smirked as I saw Kuro assisting Johnny to fight the Sheriff. I whistled for Eridan nearby, who had a bucket of water. I got off the wig as the water removed all the black ink from my fur, and I tore the dress off, revealing my dear clothes under. I ran, doing many warrior moves as possible against the rhinos, laughing merrily as Clucky aided me. Robin and Maid Marian tore off into the forest.

I yelled one last line toward the crowd and everyone else including Prince John before I joined Kuro into the forest. "King Richard is the Rightful King of England! Long Live England and King Richard!".

I laughed mightily as Kuro and Eridan recounted their parts in that episode. "Ha, ha! You should have seen that Sheriff's face when he saw I was siding with Johnny!". Kuro shouted in memory.

Eridan snorted, "Well, I beat you when I gave an aid with Friar Tuck and his friend.".

"I beat you both when I shocked that prince once I gave my loyalty for King Richard.". I replied casually as I smirked in triumph. The siblings looked at each other silently, and nodded like they agreed on something.

Kuro smiled, "That's my Ruby. Ever the woman to know what to say no matter what.". I blushed brightly at that, and as the day was ending, we ended back into the hideout, seeing all of Nottingham dancing and cheering with the fox couple. I laughed merrily as Kuro asked if I could dance with her, and I nodded. We danced well into the night, with glances toward Eridan who's playing the beats with his hands upon a log. I hummed loudly within the "Prince John is a dud" song, as I went to sleep later on after almost everyone left for their homes. Eridan went to sleep into his hammock after he was helped by Kuro since he somehow got sick from all the dancing and music-making. I saw Robin sleeping with Maid Marian soundly together into their hammock, and Johnny was resting against the log. I felt my hammock moving and I felt hands holding my body behind, and I turned slightly, the corner of my eye seeing Kuro resting, soft purrs echoing in her body against me, and I smiled, snuggling closer within Kuro's body, finally drifting off into dreamland.


	8. Chapter 8

(Kuro's P.O.V.)

Two days has passed since the archery fiasco, and I heard Prince John had raised the taxes too far that Nottingham is desperately poor by the law. Along with the band and Ruby, Eridan, I tried to help get the townspeople have some aid, but to my dismay, the Sheriff always got the funds taken into Prince John's treasury. I heard that the prince has arrested some of the townspeople already, and some others had moved away. I was starting to have a feeling that things are going to get worse soon enough. Today was Sunday, and Ruby told me that she was heading to the church to help Tuck out. I told her to come straight home once she's done. Ruby nodded and kissed me before she headed off.

I smiled softly, and Eridan came by me, told me, "Don't worry, she got Tuck with her, and the mouse couple as well.". I nodded at him, his purple eyes smiling in reclamation, and I went to the stream to catch some fish for lunch, leaving Eridan alone.

(Rubyflower's P.O.V.)

As I got to church and greeted Tuck, and the mouse couple, Little Sister and Isaac, I went to grab a broom to sweep out the back rooms that served as Tuck's bedroom and library. I heard the beginnings of a rainstorm, and chuckled as I heard the bell ring. Using my fox hearing, I could hear the soft piano music that Isaac was making, and I sadly smiled as I remembered what happens here in this church from the movie. A half hour, I was startled to hear the loud steps of the Sheriff, and the rant that Tuck was making. I growled slightly, and I slipped out, seeing the Sheriff pushed around by Tuck furiously, and I could hear the thumps of a sword against wood. I hurried by, went to hide behind the tombstones, the rain nearly dousing me, and I snarled at the Sheriff chaining Tuck, and I jumped off a tombstone, tackled the Sheriff, my claws visibly out to scratch him madly, and I heard calls from Tuck for me. _What the!_ My breath was taken out as I was forced into the ground, feeling a sharp bruise in my chest. I looked up to realize that the Sheriff had the end of his sword hit me harshly.

"You dare take the friar on a day of church! I will gladly hurt you for this!". I sharply snorted, and the Sheriff looked horrified for a second until he smiled maliciously. I felt my head hit by sharp claws, and I landed upon the ground forcibly, and I glanced back to see one of the vultures, one I recognized as Trigger. I snarled slightly, and began to pounce toward Trigger when I was suddenly tackled by the Sheriff. His heavy frame stopped me from moving anywhere, and soon, I was chained, and my muzzle was tied up as well after I had cursed him and Trigger viciously as I saw that we had left the boundary of the church.

We got to the castle, and soon into the Jailhouse tower, I was chained in a room that was on the left next to Tuck's room. Gratefully, my muzzle was freed from its gag. I tried to call over to Tuck, and as it turns out, the walls was nearly soundproof. Alone in a dark, quiet room, I thought back to Kuro and the band. _Please don't do anything rash, Kuro._ I went to sleep, exhausted after that adrenaline fight in the rain.

(Kuro's P.O.V.)

"Please let me go, Eridan, d %# it!". I shouted, struggling furiously as Eridan held me strongly. _How dare that Sheriff take my Ruby?!_

Eridan snapped softly, "No, Kuro. Ruby wouldn't want you to do anything rash, you idiot! She may be in jail, but she's not alone! We'll save her and the others!".

Robin grinned widely, "Eridan is right! We have to disguise ourselves and find out what's going in that castle, but first, Kuro, snap out of it. Ruby is my sister, but she doesn't want you to be hurt or worse!".

Little Sister and Isaac, who's standing in Johnny's paws, "Oh, please help Friar Tuck, Mr. Hood. We need hope! And he's the one who gives us hope along with your band.". They replied, worried as heck. I sighed, calming down, and Eridan noticed, letting me go.

"Fine, what is the plan, Robin?". I asked pleadingly. Robin smiled reassuringly at that, and told me of the plan for the spying. _Oh, Ruby. Please be careful in there._

(Rubyflower's P.O.V.)

Light flooded my eyes blindly, and I snorted, "Get that light out of my eyes!". The light moved some, revealing it to be a lantern, and the person holding it was Prince John.

"Manners, miss. You must be the Rubyflower Hood I have heard so much.". He politely yet coldly said. His tone sent a shiver down my spine.

I stared warily, "What do I have the honors of having you here, sir?".

Prince John chuckled slowly and surely as his eyes glittered of humor and something else I couldn't identify. "Oh, I was curious of you, and I thought you would like some company, granted that it's surely so dark here, couldn't you say?".

"I would rather be alone, sir.". I replied sharply. Prince John narrowed his eyes, "I am the law here, and I will stay here as long as I want to, Rubyflower. And there's nothing you can't do, due to your situation.". I widened my eyes, and I suddenly was face to face too close personally. The lantern was doused, and I was thrown into a nightmare.

~No point of view~

Screams echoed throughout the tower, terrifying the citizens on the upper floor, many families holding their children, terrified as they heard the screams down below them. The origin of the screams was closed of a door, dark, no telling what's happening. Next door in another room, was the Friar Tuck, and he was horrified to recognize that the screams was of Rubyflower, his surrogate niece and dear friend. He can't stop hearing sobs, evil laughter, pleas, and much more terrifying. Chained, he couldn't stop his tears of fear and helplessness, and realizing that rape was taking place next door, he remembered a story, a legend.

This story tells of the Lord and the Devil. The Lord and the Devil themselves have boundaries about people doing devious/evil things. Now, a carriage crash or say, a honorable death in a house fire is fine, safe, and that lets people through for heaven or hell as an admission. But say, murdering someone without a reason or raping someone against their will by a royal or child of the church is extremely devious/evil, and it crosses the boundary lines excessively. The person who's doing the devious/evil motive gets their soul branded and the mind contained by nightmares forever. The followers of heaven/hell with the victim's deceased chosen family members do the branding and the nightmare power.

Friar Tuck recognizes the laughter as Prince John, and he never forgets a voice ever, and he realizes that the prince will have his soul branded and his mind full of nightmares if the story is true, and Rubyflower as the victim, her family watching the devious act, and will act upon the prince furiously. He wonders who the Lord and the Devil will send to punish the prince. He prayed that Rubyflower will heal from this horrifying time, and prayed that he and the people of Nottingham will be saved. He would remember the look Kuro would have if she saw/heard of this. What he doesn't know is that the castle was horrified and disgusted as well.

The Sheriff, outside, shocked to hear screams, and he was horrified that Prince John came into the tower and was intending to do this. He was disgusted at how a royal would do this. Heck, he knows King Richard, and he is dignified, never breaking any law or anything, but Prince John, a coward and a monster that he finally realized. He wouldn't dare hurt a woman anything, especially **that**! The Sheriff was happy in chasing outlaws like Robin Hood, and taxing people.

Sir Hiss was worse, realizing that the queen mother would be devastated and furious at this event if she was still alive. What King Richard would do for this scandal, Sir Hiss only can guess the worst punishment.

What anyone would remember that day was more revealing, terrifying, and shocking than any day in history ever known.


	9. Chapter 9

But the next day was much more revealing and powerful, much to everybody's minds.

It was midnight as four beings came up to the royal castle, and in the dark, they are revealed to be Robin Hood, Little John, Kuro, and Eridan. They crawled up the walls by rope, and evaded the wolf guards as they got to ground level. With slight nods, Robin got ready to disguise himself as Nutsy as Little John nabbed the real Nutsy under the Sheriff and Trigger's noses. Robin got the Sheriff asleep while Little John aka Johnny and Kuro slipped into the jailhouse tower. Eridan joined Robin as he slipped back into the bushes, and the duo men went on and up to the royal tower where Prince John, Sir Hiss was sleeping within the money.

(Kuro's P.O.V.)

I poked Johnny's shoulder as a door with the words 'condemned to be hanged' grabbed my attention, and Johnny nodded, unlocked the door, and I saw Friar Tuck chained up.

"Thank goodness you all got here. My prayers has been answered." He replied wearily in a relieved voice.

I asked him quickly, "Where's Ruby?". My eyes concerned and a gut feeling that something's wrong. Tuck looked up helplessly, and sighed, "I'm afraid that I do know, but...,".

"Tuck! What happened?". I exclaimed sharply.

A horrified yet forlorning look appeared upon Tuck's face, "It was the fortnight she was approached..by _him_.".

I snarled in frustration, "Who and where is she?".

"She's next door,..it was the prince.". He whispered terrified by my sharp anger. I widened my eyes in shock, and all thoughts disappeared from me as I ran blindly outside, opening the door, and I was shocked still by the terrible sight that came upon my eyes. In chains was my Ruby, her blue outfit ripped and tore, making her somewhat naked, bruises and cuts upon her body, and face. A pained groan came from Ruby, and I slowly came upon, my shadow touching her body, and her eyes opened to reveal broken, dimmed blue orbs. A small smile appeared weakly.

"You came..Kuro.". She spoke hoarsely. My heart was broken instantly, and a fire of anger, fear, concern, shock stirred inside me as I glanced upon Ruby, my Ruby.

I gently held her cheek, "I'm here, you're safe now.". Steps came behind me, and I turned to see Johnny shocked, devastated as he hesitated.

"I..have the key..". Johnny whispered brokenly.

I nodded, "Remove them, _now._ ". Johnny quickly unlocked the chains as Ruby fell into my arms, I picked her up bride style, gently watching her as she winced very visibly.

Ruby nuzzled into my chest, and her eyes closed, falling into unconsciousness and exhaustion. Her breaths rattling softly. I carried her quickly down to the ground floor, posed at the stairs as I waited for Johnny and Tuck to bring down the villagers with the moneybags. Everybody was neither shocked or terrified as they saw Ruby in my arms, Johnny nabbed the Sheriff and quickly disguised himself outside. The Sheriff, gagged, stared in disbelief at Ruby, and sighed heavily with a 'I knew this would happen' look. I glared lightly, then Johnny gave the signal. I came out quickly as I saw Robin and Eridan go out on the money bag line, and screams soon came from Prince John, _him_.

Eridan soon was upon the ground and looked shocked yet angered as he saw Ruby in my arms, and he growled sharply. I heard calls and orders from Prince John, but they weren't carried out for some reason. I laid Ruby gently upon the surface of the barrel wagon with a blanket under her that a villager gave to me. The wolf archers was just standing, the head crocodile was still with a look of disgust, and the Sheriff was free again, with Nutsy and Trigger glaring with looks of anger or giving the ' cold eye'.

The prince was shouting, "What are you doing? Arrest them and get my money back, NOW!". in a temperful fit.

The Sheriff spoke out, "We refuse to do this, for we heard you, you sick bastard. A royal never takes a person's will against their own. You raped Rubyflower Hood.".

I snarled loudly as the crowd of villagers departed in rows to let me through. "You raped my Ruby! How dare you, you filthy leprous lion of a son!". I shouted in anger loudly.

"You raped a woman, a great woman we all respect and love.". Eridan snarled lightly and all the villagers nodded or voiced their agreements.

Robin shouted, "You aren't worthy to wear the crown, you cowardly lion! King Richard is, and when he hears of this, he will be glad to punish you forever.".

"How dare you accuse me, outlaw?! I'm the prince and so, that means I'm the law!". The prince angrily spat out.

 **"No, you aren't the law, royal. We are.".** announced a male voice smoothly as the speaker appeared into sight by a white beam. The person was revealed to be a dark brown hawk, with ebony eyes, gold claws, clothed in a white/blue tunic.

A gasp, one I recognized as Friar Tuck, "Gabriel, the messenger angel!".

 **"Correct, mortal.".** Spoke Gabriel smoothly. **"We are here to punish the mortal, Prince John.".**

I asked confusedly, "We?". A soft smile appeared upon Gabriel's beak, and we all saw neither white/red beams. 12 beings appeared into sight.

 **"I introduce to you, the ones sent by heaven and hell.".** Gabriel spoke as he introduced all of them. The archangels, Raphael and Michael; Raphael is a ebony eagle with dark brown eyes, silver claws, clothed in a red/white tunic. Michael is a blonde swallow with bright brown eyes, gold claws, clothed in a silver/gray tunic. The angel of redemption, Uriel was revealed to be a light brown robin with light brown eyes, white claws, clothed in a black/white tunic. Representing hell; the son of the devil, Cain, to my surprise, is a large chocolate brown cobra with silver eyes, a black rattle, has a red stripe down his body. There was the head demon, Azazel, who is a blood red warthog with ebony eyes, smoky black hooves, clothed in a gray loincloth. And his fellow demons; 2 black hyenas, 2 dark green crocodiles, 1 gray bat, all with either blood red/amber gold eyes, clothed in red loincloths.

But to my absolute surprise, I was shocked to see two people who was revealed to be male family members of Ruby. First, there was her ancestor, revealed to be a arctic white fox with pine brown eyes, pale gray wings, clothed in a black/red tunic. And finally, there was Ruby's father, the cause of her grief all these days ago, yet the loss of her life. He is a oak brown fox with bright blue eyes, white wings, clothed in a blue/silver tunic.

Ruby's father then spoke in a threatening, angry voice, "You broke my daughter, her screams broke my heart, and now I will break you first.". He crouched down, his claws appeared, his fangs gleaming, then he leaped, came into the prince. Dust came up, unable for the rest of us to see what's happening to the lion, only hearing breaks, screams, growls, snarls. When the dust cleared, leaving Ruby's father to return to the side of his/Ruby's ancestor, and I saw the prince tore up, bleeding, holding a broken arm.

"Ancestor, shall you be next?". spoke Gabriel.

The ancestor shook his head, "No, I will check on Rubyflower. May you help me, Michael?". Michael nodded, and joined the ancestor as they flew over to Ruby's side, checking her over. I sighed in relief. A groan came from the prince, making me look over again.

 **"Cain, son of the devil, you have your turn to choose yourself or one of your demons".** Raphael spoke softly yet there's a commanding tone in his voice. Cain grinned widely and nodded. He then suddenly zoomed to the prince, stirring dust again, only able to see a glance of Cain holding the prince so tightly in his grip. I heard a woosh sound, then a piercing scream came out, and a sharp cold chuckle followed by. Cain came out of the dust, returning to his past position besides Azazel, leaving the prince with his ears having round holes in the middle, and the crown laying in the ground, a bit dirty but unbreakable.

 **"Prince John, you are never to have any redemption, for the Lord says so.".** said Uriel regally yet piercing.

I raised my hand up, and Gabriel nodded, **"Yes, mortal?".**

"Is he punished for eternity, sir?". I asked respectfully. Gabriel started to speak when Raphael interrupted.

 **"He is to be branded to be punished forever til his death. He will have nightmares to haunt him. He won't be welcome into my Lord's land or the Devil's realm, so the law of Eternity notes.".** I blinked once then twice before I nodded to understand what that means.

Ruby's father then spoke, "My daughter doesn't deserve to be like this. I trust you to help her all you can. Heal her, listen to her, aid her.".

I nodded determinedly, "My friends and I will see to her forever as long as it takes to have her back to her wonderful, adventurous self.". Ruby's father nodded with a hard smile.

 **"It will be long for this mortal to bounce back, for she has much burdens in her life, especially with the situation soon.".** spoke Michael as he came up to me, leaving the ancestor to take over Ruby's condition.

Robin spoke then, "How do you mean by that, sir?".

A soft sigh, Michael spoke **"She is becoming a mother. I could feel the fetus within her.".**

I widened, "She's pregnant?!". I turned in anger toward the prince, "You?!".

Gabriel stopped me before I even moved a foot. **"Listen to me, mortal. Your lover needs you as she needs you. It's only up to her if she wants to remove the fetus or not. It may be part of Prince John's genes, but it's also her genes as well. Does she want a family? I don't know, but she will be cared of, if you can focus back to her. Besides, you don't want her to be alone, do you?".**

I sighed heavily, and glanced over to see Ruby sleeping, her bruises healed, her body holding a secret. I nodded to myself, then glanced back to Gabriel, who's having a soft smile.

"I may not know what the future brings, but I will be with Ruby no matter what.". I spoke strongly. Gabriel nodded.

 **"Demons, please do the branding, while I hold the prince.".** spoke Raphael. The head demon and his fellow demons smiled widely as their eyes sparkled of delight. Azazel moved a hoof, and a iron appeared, gleaming red hot at the ends, the ends holding a word. Raphael popped behind the prince, and held him down on the ground. The prince screaming in fear as the demons approached with Azazel at the front, and quickly as a bandage, the prince got branded fiercely upon his chest. As the soldering iron got off, I saw the full word, a word in Latin: **_Saecula._**

Michael spoke **"It means 'forever'. Prince John will wear it forever and it will show to all who sees it.".** I nodded understandingly.

Raphael then spoke, **" And now he has nightmares to haunt him as well. I've made sure of it.".** Gabriel and the others nodded and agreed.

Ruby's father then requested, "If you put him into jail, and wait for King Richard, you'll explain all what happened.".

The Sheriff smiled maliciously, "I got that, sir.". Sir Hiss who appeared a while ago, spoke, "The king will make sure of the worst punishment for his ex-brother here on earth.".

Ruby's father and ancestor smiled widely at that, and disappeared in white beams. Cain, and the demons nodded at the angels and disappeared in red beams.

 **"Mortals, take care well, and may you be blessed.".** spoke Uriel softly before he disappeared in a white beam.

Raphael and Michael looked at us all, and looked particularly upon Tuck. **"We will listen to your prayers, priest, and know that they will be succeeded well.".** Tuck smiled gently at that, and nodded. The archangels disappeared in white beams.

Gabriel looked at me and Ruby, **"Do not worry for each other, for you are destined to be together, mortal.".** I smiled softly and nodded affirmatively at that. Gabriel only chuckled and disappeared into a white beam. I looked back to see everybody still and quiet. I heard a whimper, and I looked over to see the Sheriff picking up the prince and getting him into the jailhouse tower. All the castle residents dispersed.

Robin poked me, and Eridan looked at me worriedly. I shooked my head, gesturing that I'm fine. I came upon Ruby's side, sitting on the floor, resting her head upon my lap, as the villagers got on, passing us by, giving concerned looks. Johnny heaved and dragged the cart out of the castle, leading to Nottingham. The villagers got off, dispersed to their homes. I carried Ruby gently and softly as I got home with the others to the hideout, Maid Marian having a gasp of surprise as she saw Ruby in my arms. I sighed, got Ruby into her hammock, hearing Robin promising to explain everything soon after they have some sleep. I went into my hammock, heading to dreamland as Eridan joined by in his hammock. Hearing the others moving to their hammocks, starting to snore, I drifted off with a last thought.

 _How can I tell Ruby about her secret, one she doesn't know? Please hear my prayers, Lord. Give her happy dreams today._


	10. Chapter 10

Many weeks has passed since that fateful day at the castle. King Richard had returned recently, and heard all that happened, exiled his ex-brother, and gave him to a mining village, where he requested that the miners put the ex-prince to work for the rest of his life. As for the Sheriff and Sir Hiss, they were received a jail sentence for three months, making bricks for extra houses in Nottingham, and they were demoted to be caretakers of the moat around the castle. In much uplifting news, Robin and Maid Marian has gotten married, and received a respectable piece of property with a manor to go along with it. The dear couple became lord and lady, and Robin was made the new sheriff, while Marian as the King's ward, was to be one of the teachers for Rubyflower's upcoming child. Little John was made as the Captain of the guards. And for Rubyflower and her love, Kuro, became very close partners, and due to the fact that the child will be neither a nephew/niece, became permanent residents of the castle, though they frequently visit Nottingham, and see Eridan there as well.

Eridan had met a lovely, smart woman who is a Persian white cat. Her name is Leah, and she was originally from London, a great friend of King Richard. They are courting already. Rubyflower eventually got over her terrible ordeal, has often flinched when it comes to meeting strangers, especially men. It took a long time to get used to being around King Richard and the guards, but she got through it with the help of her family. She couldn't wait to meet her child soon, for she's rather excited yet nervous.

(Rubyflower's P.O.V.)

I gave birth to a healthy, unique baby boy, and I and Kuro spent a week with him before King Richard announced the day to unveil the first appearance of the new prince to the public. Horns came and went, and we all went to the balcony before the square.

I took a deep breath, and Kuro noticed my look of concern. "Love, don't worry. Our son is beautiful no matter what he is or who he is. Everyone will love him, I know it, Ruby.". I nodded and kissed her lovingly and adoringly.

A yawn called out, and I turned to see Friar Tuck holding my baby boy, softly smiling. "I marked him. He didn't move a muscle at all.".

I chuckled, "Well, he seems to love sleeping very much.". Tuck nodded, and handed him to me. I glanced down, and caressed him on his forehead with my tongue, and my baby boy turned, revealing his sand golden fox body, with a cream white belly and muzzle. His lion ears perked up, and his lion tail twitched, revealing a tuft of dark brown fur. He blinked his eyes twice, opening them to reveal bright blue eyes, twitching his gray nose. A dark dot marked his forehead, signaling that he's the heir of King Richard, and he's clothed in a plain diaper.

"Time to see the people, my son.". I whispered lovingly. My boy squeaked lightly like he's saying that he can't wait. I smiled at him, and glanced at Kuro who's having a look of love and awe.

I carried him gently as Kuro placed her arm over my body, following closely, as Tuck followed in the rear. Ahead, I could see King Richard in his royal garments, smiling widely at us, and I got to him first, as Kuro stood on my left, and Tuck stood distantly in the far left. Richard opened his arms, and I gave my son to him gently, making a mew pop from the baby.

Down below, I could see all of Nottingham and all the castle residents, standing in delight, nervousness, happiness, wonder, and curiosity.

"My subjects, today sees a remarkable day in all of history, for I give you all, the new prince and my heir of England, Ashleigh The First!". Richard announced clearly and loudly as he showed my son, Ashleigh, or Ash for short as I and the family calls him. The full name is Ashleigh Harrold The First of Nottingham. It's a mouthful, huh? All the people cheered and roared their approvals as they laid their eyes upon Ash. Ash only blinked and gave a rather excitable meow, moving somewhat that he seems to like the attention. I smiled in joy and love as Kuro kissed me upon the cheek gently.

The wind came by, and the sun seems to beam upon Ash like the universe approves of him very well. I sent a prayer of thanks toward my father, the rest of the family, and the residents of Heaven, especially to Gabriel. And distantly, somehow I could hear a horn replying back, saying Heaven heard me.

Ash whimpered, calling for me, and Richard noticed, lowering Ash and giving him to me into my arms. I nuzzled Ash softly, and Kuro caressed him with a paw. Later on, after everybody left, Robin, Marian, Johnny, and Eridan came in, played and cooed with Ash. Eridan and Robin was so happy that they are uncles, and Marian was delighted that she has a nephew-in-law. Johnny was excited that he announced that he can't wait to show Ash Sherwood Forest once Ash gets much older. Clucky wasn't around, claiming that she had relatives to visit in London, but in a letter, she says that she can't wait to see the lad.

Ash looked so awed and overwhelmed over all the attention he had all day, that he practically went to sleep in the middle of one of Robin's stories. I chuckled amusedly, and Kuro looked like she knew this would happen. I got Ash into bed in his nursery which looks like a soft blue sky literally.

"Ash has done well today, hasn't he?". Kuro commented as she stood in the doorway, looking at us lovingly and adoringly.

I nodded, looking at my baby son with a passionate feeling of love and pride. "He certainly did. Granted, he came from a difficult beginning, but now, I wouldn't imagine life without him. Ash lights up my life as you light up my heart, Kuro.".

Kuro came up to me, hugged me softly, pulled back to look at me with a shine of respect. "Ruby, you had so much, troubling times they were, but look at us now. We're in a castle, safe, and we have a son, a family that support us all, loyal friends in Nottingham, and heck, even we have respect from ole Sheriff and that Hiss companion of his. Sometimes it felt like a dream, but when I look at you and Ash, it is so real, that I believe that even death can't break the family, not into the afterlife, indeed. I love you, Rubyflower Hood, from the meadows to the shores of England and beyond.".

I broke a few tears at that confession, and kissed Kuro passionately, and we gathered down into bed, holding each other, listening distantly for the soft breaths of Ash, and I fell asleep, the lullaby of Kuro's heart lulling me into darkness. I gave a whisper to my totem necklace, "Watch over Ash and all of us, Sunrise.". then nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

Well, I heard Rubyflower's request, and I couldn't refuse one of my warriors, indeed, especially one who had went through so much. I gladly watched over Ash, and the children, all the family. Robin and Marian had compromised to have 8 children after Kuro and Skippy had convinced them somewhat. And I had to say some of them were surprises. Let's see here, a set of twins had been born at Halloween or 'Samhain', and a single child had been born upon a day before New Year's Eve within Ash's 1st year of life. By Ash's third/fourth year of life, a set of triplets had been born upon Kuro's birthday which is June 3rd, and finally, a set of twins had been born only a day before King Richard's birthday, which is September 8th.

The first set of twins are fraternal; a girl and a boy. The girl is a lookalike of Marian, with fiery red fur, and Robin's almond brown eyes. Her brother is said to be taken to look like Robin's father, a touch thicker frame of body, with rich chocolate brown eyes, and his fur a shade darker than Robin's red-orange fur. Respectively, their names are Daniela Rose; Nellie for short, and Erasmus Archer; Eros for short.

And the third oldest which is a single child; a boy. He was surprisingly different from his older/younger siblings, that Marian presumed that it was a periment gene of her ancestors. The boy is taken to look like his father, Robin in features, but that's where it stops. His fur, shockingly, is a coal black, and he has Marian's light amber brown eyes. He was called Beowulf Dalton; Baltun for short.

The set of triplets respectively was two boys, a girl. The eldest boy is a copycat of Robin in looks, but his features was said to be taken to look like Marian's father, which is a taller, slimmer frame, and a narrower muzzle. The only difference was his eyes. They revealed to be a darker shade of Robin's eye color. His younger brother was almost the same in looks and features, the only differences was his nose and eyes. His eyes are revealed to be a lighter shade of Marian's eye color, and his nose is gray. And lastly, their sister was said to look like a enhanced Marian. Her features was sharper, her fur, a bright red-orange, and her eyes are mixed in color. The iris was revealed to be almond brown while the inside of the iris came to be light amber brown. Her eyes was a surprise to the family, especially Kuro, who was surprised to find a kindred spirit within the child. Respectively, they are named Hadden Frederick; Hadrick for short, Harrison Ferdinand; Dison for short, and Carissa Elizabeth; Rissa for short.

Finally, the second set of twins; identical, and are revealed to be girls. Both girls in looks and features are said to look like Marian's mother, who had a petite, graceful frame, with a shorter muzzle. Their fur color revealed to be a crimson red, and their eye color happened to be rich chocolate brown. The definite ways to tell them apart is their heights, or their tails. The eldest girl is five inches taller than her sister, and for the tails, the eldest girl's tail is high curled while the youngest girl's tail is straight low. The sisters respectively are called Ethel Natalie; Etta for short, and Wren Roberta; Ren for short.

As for Eridan and Leah, they got engaged by Ash's fifth year of life, and planning to get married the following spring. Ash had grown into a nimble, quick, clever, and wise young fox, and he revealed that he got a lion mane starting out in pre-teen stages, growing to be dark brown as well. Altogether, he looks like a fox version of King Richard, with lion features and with Rubyflower's bright blue eyes contrasting.

The ex-prince John, you ask? Well, let's say he committed a suicide inside his employee's mines, causing a mini rock-slide off the back coast. Some villagers commented that he was turned insane by the continuous nightmares. Others say he couldn't take it anymore. Either way, he died a cowardly way, only bittersweetly mourned by King Richard.

Everybody has eyes for the future, especially Rubyflower and Kuro, who have been lovingly looking after Ash. Rubyflower knew she had found her true home, safety and security within a wonderful family, and great, loyal friends as well. Rubyflower, welcome home and good fortunes to you.


End file.
